Antroposofia
Antroposofia (johdettu kreikasta, ihmisviisaus) on maailmankatsomuksellinen liike, jonka perusti aiemmin teosofisessa liikkeessä vaikuttanut itävaltalainen Rudolf Steiner. Antroposofinen liike Rudolf Steiner aloitti henkisten näkemyksiensä esittelemisen 1890-luvun lopulla, jolloin hän ei tuntenut paljon teosofiaa. Teosofisista piireistä hän löysi ajatuksilleen kiinnostuneita kuulijoita. Steinerin henkisten esitysten ensimmäisiä aiheita oli Goethen kaunokirjallisuuden esoteerinen puoli. Steiner luennoi asioista, jotka koki hengentieteellisesti selvittäneensä: ”''Kenellekään ei jäänyt epäselväksi, että esittäisin Teosofisessa seurassa vain omia, tutkimalla näkemiäni tuloksia, sillä sanoin sen kaikissa mahdollisissa tilanteissa''”, Steiner kirjoittaa omaelämäkerrassaan.Steiner, Rudolf: Elämäni kulku, s. 270. Suomen antroposofinen liitto, Helsinki, 1998. Alkuteos: Mein Lebensgang. Steiner piti henkisyyttä käsitteleviä esitelmiä alusta lähtien myös Teosofisen seuran ulkopuolella.Steiner, Rudolf: Elämäni kulku, s. 268-271, 281. (Ks. edellä.) Vuonna 1902 Steiner astui Teosofisen seuran Saksan jaoston johtoon. Vuodesta 1906 lähtien alkoivat ristiriidat Steinerin ja Teosofisen seuran näkemysten välillä. Ne kärjistyivät vuonna 1913, jolloin Steinerin johtama jaosto erotettiin Teosofisesta seurasta koska Steiner ei hyväksynyt suunnitelmaa tehdä hindupoika Jiddu Krishnamurtista uusi messias.Steiner, Rudolf: Elämäni kulku, s. 282-283. (Ks. edellä.) Eron yhteydessä Steiner vei mukanaan 2500 saksalaista teosofia sekä jonkin verran ulkomaalaisia ja perusti Antroposofisen seuran. Vuonna 1921 joukko Steinerin kannattajia perusti myös kristinuskon uudistusliikkeeksi tarkoitetun Kristiyhteisön, josta vuotta myöhemmin muodostettiin varsinainen kirkko. Osa Steinerin luentojen ja kirjojen aihepiireistä muistuttaa teosofiaa. Tällaisia ovat Steinerin näkemykset muun muassa jälleensyntymisestä, karmasta, maan kehityksestä, kansansieluista, kulttuurikausista, Lemuriasta ja Atlantiksesta sekä luonnonhengistä ja enkelikunnista. Antroposofit itse korostavat oppinsa eroavuutta teosofiasta. He eivät mielellään esittäydy uskonnollisena lahkona tai kulttina, vaan antroposofiaa kuvaillaan tieteelliseen ajatteluun verrattavana henkisen maailman tutkimuksena. Steinerin antroposofiseen hengentieteeseen yhdistyvät steinerpedagogiikka steinerkouluineen, biodynaaminen viljely ja laajennettu antroposofinen lääketiede. Steinerin ajattelusta Steinerin ajatuksiin ovat vaikuttaneet romantiikan ajan ajattelijat, esimerkiksi Goethe ja Hegel, joiden ajatuksia Steiner piti tärkeinä ja joita vieläkin lainataan antroposofisissa julkaisuissa. Etenkin Goethen ajatukset kokonaisvaltaisesta tieteestä ja väriopista kiinnostivat Steineria. Steinerin mukaan antroposofia perustuu länsimaiseen hengenperinteeseen. Steiner käytti monia mystisistä virtauksista kuten gnostilaisuudesta ja itämaisista perinteistä peräisin olevia sanoja. Hänen oma käsityksensä tästä oli, että hän pyrki löytämään aiemmista henkisistä kuvauksista apua itse selvittämiensä henkisten asioiden sanalliseen ilmaisemiseen.Steiner, Rudolf: Antroposofinen hengentiede, s. 10-11. Suomen antroposofinen liitto, Helsinki 2001. Alkuteos Die Geheimwissenschaft im Umriss, 1910 Steinerin ajatukset levisivät aluksi hänen ahkeran luennointinsa ansiosta. Liikettä levitettiin luennoista tehtyjen kirjojen ja hänen kirjoittamiensa kirjojen kautta. Jo hänen pääteoksessaan Vapauden filosofia (1894) antroposofiset ajatukset alkoivat muotoutua. Filosofisessa vaiheessaan Steiner tutki tieto-opillisia ongelmia, ja hänen tieto-opilliset näkemyksensä loivat pohjaa hänen antroposofiselle vaiheelleen. Metafyysistä ja tieto-opillista kantaansa Steiner kutsuu teoksessaan Vapauden filosofia monismiksi. Hän tarkoittaa sillä näkemystä, että maailma muodostaa yhtenäisen todellisuuden, jota ihminen voi ymmärtää välittömän havainnon yhtyessä käsitteitä muodostavaan ajatteluun.Steiner, Rudolf: Vapauden filosofia - modernin maailmankatsomuksen luonnos, s. 85. Suomen antroposofinen liitto, Helsinki, 3. p. 1985. Alkuteos Die Philosophie der Freihet - Grundzuge einer modernen Weltanschauung, Seelische Beobachtungsresultate nach naturwissenschaftlicher Methode, 29.-33. p 1949 Steiner näkee havainnot annettuina mutta sinänsä täysin jäsentymättöminä. Ihmisen tulee ajattelussaan toteuttaa vapaata henkeä ja jäsentää maailmansa. Täysi todellisuus tavoitetaan, kun nämä kaksi puolta yhdistyvät tiedostamisen tapahtumassa. Steiner ajattelee, että kun todella vapaat ihmiset muodostavat käsitteitä, he tulevat lopulta samaan tulokseen. Tämä pätee myös moraalin alueella, eli kaksi aidosti moraalista ihmistä saavuttavat Steinerin mukaan yhteisymmärryksen.Steiner, Rudolf: Vapauden filosofia - modernin maailmankatsomuksen luonnos, s. 77, 85, 111-112, 121. (Ks. edellä.) Steiner kirjoittaa: ”Vapaa ihminen elää luottamuksessa siihen, että toinen vapaa ihminen kuuluu samaan henkiseen maailmaan kuin hän ja kohtaa pyrkimyksissään hänet.”Steiner, Rudolf: Vapauden filosofia - modernin maailmankatsomuksen luonnos, s. 112. (Ks. edellä.) Steinerin mukaan ”näkyvän maailman takana on näkymätön, lähinnä aisteilta ja näihin aisteihin sidotulta ajattelulta kätketty maailma, ...”Steiner, Rudolf: Antroposofinen hengentiede, s. 18. (Ks. edellä.) Hengentiede tarkastelee tätä maailmaa. Steiner piti aistimaailmaan rajoittunutta luonnontiedettä riittämättömänä ja ajatteli, että koko todellisuuden ymmärtämiseen tarvitaan hengentiedettä. Hengentiedettä harjoitetaan selvänäköisyyden ja meditaation avulla. Steiner kirjoittaa aiheesta: ”Tien hengentieteeseen voi löytää itselleen sopivana ajankohtana jokainen ihminen, joka... aavistaa sen maailman olemassaolon...”Steiner, Rudolf: Antroposofinen hengentiede, s. 21. (Ks. edellä.) Korkeampia maailmoja tiedostaakseen ihmisen tulee kehittää itselleen siihen soveltuvat henkiset havaintoelimet. Esimerkiksi kirjoissaan Antroposofinen hengentiede ja Henkisen tiedon tie Steiner kuvailee erilaisia harjoituksia, joilla ihminen voi kehittää henkistä havaintokykyään. Kosmoksen ja Maan tiloista voidaan saada tietoa siksi, että kosmoksella on oma muistinsa, joka tallettaa kaiken tapahtuneen. Steiner kutsui tätä muistia teosofien tavoin akasha-kirjoiksi. Steiner perusti antroposofian länsimaiseksi vapaaksi hengentieteeksi, jota voi harrastaa uskontoon, rotuun tai sukupuoleen katsomatta. Uskontojen osalta Steiner oli sitä mieltä, että eri uskonnoilla on oma tehtävänsä Maan kehityksessä. Eräs kiistelty kohta Steinerin ajatuksissa on hänen esityksensä eri rotujen järjestyksestä maailmankehityksessä sekä hänen esittämänsä kommentit, joita jotkut ovat tulkinneet kielteisiksi juutalaisuudelle. Steiner piti kuitenkin kaikkia ihmisiä tasa-arvoisina. Eräässä luentosarjassaan Steiner on lisäksi todennut, että suuntautuminen antroposofiaan auttaa ihmistä irtautumaan rodunomaisuudesta, jolloin sellaiset ulkoiset tuntomerkit eivät enää määrää hänen elämäänsä.Steiner, Rudolf: Antroposofisen liikkeen kohtalonyhteydet, s. 62. Suomen antroposofinen liitto, Helsinki 1975. Alkuteos Die karmischen Zusammenhänge der anthroposophischen Bewegung, julkaistu vuonna 1924 pidetyn luentosarjan pikakirjoitusmuistiinpanoista. Steinerin kirjallisesta tuotannosta Steinerin tuotannon kokonaissivumäärä on lähes 90 000. Esitelmiä hän piti noin 6 000. Tekstejä on koottu yli kolmeensataan kirjaan, ja Suomen antroposofinen liitto on suomentanut niistä noin kymmenesosan. Osa teoksista on Steinerin itsensä kirjoittamia ja osa on julkaistu hänen pitämistään esitelmistä tehdyistä pikakirjoitusmuistiinpanoista. Steiner kirjoitti, että hengentiedettä voi ajattelun kautta ymmärtää myös henkilö, jolla ei itsellään ole henkistä näkökykyä. Teoksen Antroposofinen hengentiede esipuheessa hän toteaa: ”Tämä ymmärrettävyys katoaa vain siinä tapauksessa, jos ihminen itse asettaa esteitä sen tielle, jos hän ottaa omikseen ne ennakkoluulot 'tiedon rajoista', jotka tämä aika on itselleen muodostanut...”Steiner, Rudolf: Antroposofinen hengentiede, s. 8. (Ks. edellä.) Teoksen Henkisen tiedon tie esipuheessa hän kirjoittaa hengentieteen esityksistä ja niiden suhteesta tavalliseen tieteeseen: ”Tosiasiain tutkimiseen vaaditaan kykyä astua henkiseen maailmaan, mutta kun ne on löydetty ja kuvattu, voi niiden totuudesta vakuuttua myös sellainen, joka ei itse niitä havaitse. Suuri osa näistä tosiasioista voidaan tarkistaa käyttämällä todella ennakkoluulottomasti tervettä arvostelukykyä.” Jatkuen pian: ”Mitä ennakkoluulottomammin vertaillaan hengentiedettä ja positiivisia tieteellisiä tuloksia, sitä ilmeisemmäksi käy niiden yhtäpitävyys.”Steiner, Rudolf: "Henkisen tiedon tie", s. 11-12. Otava, Helsinki 1981. Alkuteos Wie erlangt man Erkenntnisse der höheren Welten, 1919 Steiner piti itseään selvänäkijänä, jolla oli pääsy akasha-kirjoihin ja näin ollen siis salattuun tietoon. Niinpä lähes koko Steinerin huomattavan laaja tuotanto perustuu hänen selvänäkökyvyillään hankkimiinsa tietoihin. Kirjassaan Henkisen maailman kynnys Steiner kuvaa henkisen maailman elementaarista osaa ja kertoo havainneensa elementtien olentoja maasieluja (joihin voi viitata gnoomeina), ilmasieluja, vesisieluja ja tulisieluja.Steiner, Rudolf: Henkisen maailman kynnys, s. 23. Suomen antroposofinen liitto, Helsinki 1988. Alkuteos Die Schwelle der geistigen Welt, 5.p 1956, 1.p 1913 Tässä teoksessa, kuten useissa muissakin teoksissaan (esim. Henkisen tiedon tie), Steiner painottaa voimakasta etiikkaa henkisen näkökyvyn kehittämisessä. Hän kirjoittaa: ”Todellinen rakkaus, aito hyväntahtoisuus ovat... sellaisia sielunelämyksiä, jotka vahvistavat tajunnan voimia selvänäköisyyden saavuttamiselle välttämättömällä tavalla.”Steiner, Rudolf: Henkisen maailman kynnys, s. 51. (Ks. edellä.) Steinerin kuvaama elementaarisen alueen tutkimus ei luonnollisestikaan täytä perinteisiä tieteellisen tiedon tunnusmerkkejä. Steiner ei ajatellut, että tällaisia asioita voisi tai pitäisi todistaa perinteisen tieteen käsittämässä muodossa. Steiner ei sinänsä kieltänyt luonnontieteitä, mutta hän uskoi, että niillä saadaan tietoa vain fyysisestä maailmasta. Koska Steiner katsoi, että maailmalla, luonnolla ja ihmisellä on myös henkinen puolensa, jäävät tavalliset luonnontieteet hänen mielestään puutteellisiksi. Esimerkiksi teoksessaan Rätsel der Philosophie (engl. The Riddles of Philosophy) hän kertoo Einsteinin suppeammasta suhteellisuusteoriasta, että se onnistuu hänen mielestään kuvaamaan fyysistä maailmaa. Samalla se Steinerin mukaan osoittaa ihmiselle, että hänen tulee löytää oma sisäisyytensä ja elämän henkinen ulottuvuus, jottei hänen tarvitse jäädä ainoastaan suhteellisuuksiin.Steiner, Rudolf: The Riddles of Philosophy, s. 444. Anthroposofic Press, New York 1973. Alkuteos Rätsel der Philosophie, 1923 Steiner oli oman näkemyksensä mukaan kristitty. Hänen esittämänsä ajatukset kristinuskon kysymyksistä tosin eroavat varsin paljon suurten kristillisten kirkkojen opeista. Luennoidessaan näistä käsityksensä mukaan syvästi pyhistä asioista hän piti tärkeänä, että kuulijat ymmärsivät jo antroposofisia käsitteitä. Esitelmissään Jeesuksesta Kristukseen hän pyrki selventämään Kristuksen ilmestymisen tapahtumaa. Steiner katsoi, että maailmaan syntyi samoihin aikoihin kaksi Jeesus-poikaa eri sukuhaaroihin. Salomon sukuhaaran Jeesus ja nasaretilainen Jeesus yhdistyivät, kun Jeesus Nasaretilainen oli Jerusalemin temppelissä käymässä 12-vuotiaana. Silloin häneen siirtyi Salomon sukuhaaran Jeesuksen minuus, joka Steinerin mukaan oli jälleensyntynyt Zarathustra. Hän toi mukanaan suuret sisäiset voimat aiemmista elämistään. Jeesus Nasaretilaiselle elämä maan päällä oli puolestaan ensimmäinen kerta, jonka vuoksi hän oli täysin puhdas ja avoin sydämeltään. Kun kaksi Jeesusta yhdistyivät, yhdistyi samalla vuosituhansien kehityksen tulos ja täydellinen puhtaus. Steinerin mukaan Salomon sukuhaaran Jeesuksen fyysinen ruumis kuoli samalla hetkellä, kun hänen henkensä siirtyi Jeesus Nasaretilaiseen. Myöhemmin Jordanin kasteessa Kristus-olemus liittyi Jeesukseen Zarathustran minuuden jättäessä sen. Kristuksen laskeutumista maailmaan ja hänen kärsimystietään ristillä Steiner kutsui suurimman jumalallisen rakkauden ilmaukseksi.Steiner, Rudolf: Jeesuksesta Kristukseen, s. 117. Suomen antroposofinen liitto, Helsinki 1989. Alkuteos Von Jesus zu Christus, 3.p 1958, julkaistu luentosarjan pikakirjoitusmuistiinpanoista. Kun Jeesuksen fyysinen ruumis kuoli ristillä, Kristus poistui siitä ja jäi vaikuttamaan Maan piiriin.Steiner, Rudolf: Jeesuksesta Kristukseen, s. 105-149. (Ks. edellä.) Steinerin teos Yleinen ihmisoppi on koottu luennoista, joita Steiner piti ensimmäisen perustamansa koulun opettajille loppukesällä 1919. Kirjassa Steiner tiivistää käsityksensä oikeanlaisesta pedagogiikasta seuraavasti: ”Läpäise itsesi mielikuvituksen kyvyllä, omaa rohkeus totuuteen, teroita tunnettasi sielullisesta vastuullisuudesta.”Steiner, Rudolf: Yleinen ihmisoppi, s. 207. Tammes ry, Tampere, 1989. Julkaistu vuonna 1919 pidetyn luentosarjan pikakirjoitusmuistiinpanoista. Kokonaisuutena kirja on erittäin vaikeasti avautuva. Steiner kuvaa siinä muun muassa näkemyksiään ihmisen fysiologiasta, joista Marie Steiner kirjoittaa lainaten Steinerin puhetta esipuheeseensa: ”Ruumiillisuuden moninaista, salaperäistä tapahtumista on tunnettava aivan uuden fysiologian avulla - fysiologian, jota nykyisellä tieteellä ei vielä ole.”Steiner, Rudolf: Yleinen ihmisoppi, s. 10. (Ks. edellä.) Steinerin henkiseen näkemykseen fysiologia]an liittyen kuuluu muun muassa seuraava kohta: ”Henkis-sielullinen pyrkii jatkuvasti imemään hänet ihmisen itseensä.” Jatkuen pian: ”Ja ellei henki ole kyllin vahva, meidän itsemme täytyy leikata itsestämme kappaleita, kuten esimerkiksi kynsiä, koska ulkoapäin vaikuttava henki tahtoo imuvaikutuksellaan ne hävittää.”Steiner, Rudolf: Yleinen ihmisoppi, s. 187-188. (Ks. edellä.) Steinerin pedagogisista luentosarjoista on julkaistu ja suomennettu myös esimerkiksi Opettamisen taito ja Kasvatus- ja opetustaito. Ne ovat Yleistä ihmisoppia käytännönläheisempiä ja jonkin verran helpommin lähestyttäviä. Taide antroposofiassa Taiteilla oli Steinerille suuri merkitys. Hän näki taiteen tekemisen sekä henkisten asioiden ilmaisukeinona että ihmisen sisäisen kehityksen edistäjänä. Steiner katsoi taiteen harjoittamisen tekevän ihmisen ajattelun liikkuvaksi ja taiteen voivan elävöittää antroposofista liikettä.Steiner, Rudolf: Elämäni kulku, s. 309-310. Kuvataiteessa Steiner laittoi alulle goetheanistisen taiteen. Kirjassa New Eyes for Plants goetheanistista taidetta opettavat tohtori Margaret Colquhoun ja kuvanveistäjä Axel Ewald kuvaavat kurssiensa ydintä seuraavasti: ”... matka heräämiseen kokemuksen kautta, johon kuuluvat sekä ympäröivän luonnon että oman sisäisen luovuuden havaitseminen; ...”Colquhoun, Margaret & Ewald, Axel: New Eyes for Plants. A Workbook for observing and drawing plants, s. 6. Hawthorn Press, UK 1996. Käännetty tästä:"... a journey of awakening through experience, both in perception of the world of Nature around us and of our own inner creativity; ..." Goetheltä vaikutteita saaneessa goetheanistisessa taiteessa on pyrkimyksenä tarkastella luontoa yhdistämällä taiteellinen ja tieteellinen suhtautuminen.Colquhoun, Margaret & Ewald, Axel: New Eyes for Plants. A Workbook for observing and drawing plants, s. 6, 19. (Ks. edellä.) Steiner ajatteli, että taiteilla on parantavaa vaikutusta, ja antroposofisessa lääketieteessä käytetään taideterapioita. Steinerpedagogiikassa koko opetus- ja oppimistapahtuma pyritään luomaan taiteelliseksi prosessiksi. Antroposofian piirissä on myös kehitetty uusi taidemuoto, eurytmia.Klingborg, Arne, The Arts in Life, s. 53, 57. Teoksessa Davy, John (toim.): Work Arising from the Life of Rudolf Steiner, s. 40-60. Rudolf Steiner Press, London, 1975 Lähteet Pikakirjoitusmuistiinpanoista julkaistuja teoksia Steiner ei ole itse tarkistanut. Steinerpedagogisesti tai antroposofisesti suuntautuneiden kirjoittajien teoksia * Dahlström, Marja: Muodosta minuuteen. Edita, Helsinki 1999 * Dunderfelt, Tony: Henkilökemia. Dialogia oy, Söderkulla 1998 * Edmunds, Francis: An Introduction to Steiner Education. Sophia Books, UK 2004 (1.p 1979) * Edmunds, Francis: Käytännön steinerpedagogiikka - lapsen kasvu ja kasvatus. Otava, Helsinki 1984. Suomennettu edellisen teoksen 1. painoksesta. * Frommer, Eva A.: Voyage throug childhood into the adult world. Hawthorn Press, UK 1969 * Goebel, Wolfgang & Glöckler, Michaela: Lastenlääkärin vastaanotolla. Antroposofisen lääketieteen yhdistys ry, Helsinki 1996. Alkuteos Kindersprechstunde, 11.p 1995 * Gudrun, Davy & Voors, Bon: Elämäntapoja - perhe-elämän kysymyksiä. Suomen antroposofinen liitto, Helsinki 1999 * Haller, Ingeborg: How Children Play. Floris Books, Edinburgh 1987. Alkuteos Das spielende Kind, 1987 * Jurvelius, Nelly: Taide kasvattaa. WSOY, Helsinki 1988 * Koepke Hermann: Seitsemänvuotias lapsi - koulukypsyys. Suomen antroposofinen liitto, Helsinki 1999. Alkuteos Das Siebte Lebensjahr, Die Schulreife, Herausgegeben von der Pädagogischen Sektion der Freien Hochschule fur Geisteswissenschaft Goetheanum, 1997 * Lievegoed, Bernard: Yksilön elämänkaari. Posiplan kustannus, Espoo 1996. Alkuteos De levensloop van de mens 1976 * Muller, Brunhild: Painting with Children. Floris Books, Edinburgh 2001. Alkuteos Malen mit Wasserfarben, 1.p 1986 * Olsson, Kerstin: Pienen lapsen ravinto. Antroposofisen lääketieteen yhdistys ry, Helsinki 1994. Alkuteos Barnets näring under de första åren * Wilenius, Reijo: Mitä on ihminen? Filosofiaa ihmisestä ja inhimillisestä kasvusta. Atena, Jyväskylä 1999 * Wilenius, Reijo: Kasvatuksen ehdot - kasvatusfilosofian luonnos. Atena, Jyväskylä, 4.p 1987 Muuta kirjallisuutta * Ehnqvist, Tarja: Miten antroposofia ilmenee steinerpedagogiikassa?: Rudolf Steinerin ja Helsingin Rudolf Steiner-koulun vuosien 1988 ja 2000 opetussuunnitelmien tietoteorian, ihmiskäsityksen ja taidekäsityksen analysointia ja vertailua. Väitöskirja. Helsingin yliopiston kasvatustieteen laitoksen tutkimuksia 204. Helsinki: Helsingin yliopisto, 2006. * Selin, Risto & Ollikainen, Marketta & Salmi, Ilpo V. (toim.): Paholaisen asianajajan paluu: Opaskirja skeptikolle. Ursan julkaisuja 63. Helsinki: Tähtitieteellinen yhdistys Ursa, 1997. ISBN 951-9269-88-6. Aiheesta muualla * Suomen antroposofisen liiton sivut * AnthroWiki -saksankielinen Wikipedian tapainenkin sivusto * Ihmeellinen maailma: Antroposofia. Skepsis ry. * http://www.skepsis.fi/lehti/2001/2001-3erva.html Antroposofian pseudotieteellinen maailmankuva * Anthroposophieonline Steiner's Gesamtausgabe Luokka:Antroposofia